


To Be Human

by Bellecesca (orphan_account)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, RIORDAN Rick - Works, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, No grammar check we die like men, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bellecesca
Summary: Fate/fātnoun - The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.





	To Be Human

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very proud of the ending but I hope you enjoy!!

Fate/fāt   
noun - The development of events beyond a person's control, regarded as determined by a supernatural power.

Fate has always been intangible, unable to be molded to the will of Gods and Mortals alike. In Greek mythology destiny was woven by The Fates, three goddesses who wove the string of the fates of everyone. 

The first sister, Clotho, weaves the string of your life, she represents the hopes, dreams, and the subsequent tragedies of the simple act of being.

The next sister, Lachesis, measures the string of life. She determines the length.

The last sister, is Atropos —she cuts the string, she is death, the inevitable, the greatest fear of Gods and Humans alike. She is the ender.

Why mortals still believe in fate, is a mystery. Perhaps, for some it makes tragedy more bearable, or maybe it simply, provides us with a feeling of belonging with the world.  
—————————————————————  
Every aspect in Nico’s life was controlled by capital F fate. Fate was what left Nico completely alone. As a child he always had Bianca, they stuck together, because frankly, they didn’t have anyone else. 

Their father was never around and when their mother, Maria, died when Nico was 8 and Bianca was 10 they were shipped off to Military school.

Ever since then they only had each other.

Two years later Bianca died. 

Nico was no longer in favour of fate.  
—————————————————————  
Will was tired of being a God. He was sick of responsibility and the mundanity of it all. 

He would on occasion, take on a mortal form and survey the mortal world. He always made it a point to visit all of the coffee shops in the area. 

This time he sat in a classic New York coffee shop stirring his cappuccino and trying to pretend that he wasn’t staring at the guy in front of him. 

He was pale, so pale that it was almost unnatural, with dark hair and eyes. Upon inspection (and much more staring) he realized that he had freckles just about everywhere that wasn’t clad in black. He was ridiculously attractive and Will had unconsciously taken to referring to him as ‘Pretty Boy’.

He was drinking what Will presumed to be a hot chocolate and typing something on his laptop. 

Will took a sip of his cappuccino. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed.

The coffee was far too hot for his liking and he was 99.9% sure his tongue was permanently scalded. Pretty Boy turned around to look at him and scoffed in what could possibly be amusement or annoyance.

Will returned his gaze and gave him a crooked smile that he desperately hoped looked somewhat sexy.

Pretty boy returned his smile, “Are you going to talk to me or just keep staring? And don’t think that I didn’t see you staring.”

Will flushed stupidly red. He was completely caught off guard, he most certainly did not think Pretty Boy would respond, nevertheless flirt!

He regained his composure and replied, “How could you possibly know I was staring if you weren’t staring?”

It was Pretty Boy’s turn to blush now, “I would hardly call what I was doing staring.”

“Perhaps stealing glances.” He mused

“A likely story.”

There was a complete gap in conversation. The sat there not talking for what seemed like millennia before Will had the sense to put his hand out and introduce himself.

“Will. Will Solace.”

He didn’t return the handshake though he did reply, “Nico. Nico Di Angelo.”

Pretty Boy— Nico pulled a sheet of paper out of his bag and scribbled something on it.

He rose from his seat and gave him one last glance before leaving his the paper on Will’s table. 

“Nice to meet you.” 

Will was about to reply before he had turned around and started walking towards the door. 

He picked up the Paper in a messy script it read: 754-8960. His phone number. 

Will made sure that Nico had left before whooping and immediately being shushed.  
—————————————————————  
Nico had been uncharacteristically un-Nico at the coffee shop. Maybe it was the fact that Will was stupidly hot, (he was a sucker for blondes) and hot guys never seemed to flirt with him, or the fact that Nico had ordered a Latte instead of his Hot Chocolate. Regardless of which factor it was that made him ridiculously flirty he was really hoping that Will would call or text him back.

It was 11:49 when Nico got a text from Will. When he got the notification he almost threw his phone across the room. Nico must have been smiling ridiculously wide because Hazel gave him an odd look and asked him what happened.

“I think I just got asked on a date.”

Hazel dropped her book on the floor and promptly plopped herself onto their ratty, old couch right next to him.

“You have a date!!”

It was somewhat depressing that she was so surprised by this, though to be honest, Nico didn’t have many friends other than her, Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper and Frank. Most of which were really her friends.

“I might have a date.”

She deflated, “What do you mean might?”

“I haven’t exactly read the text yet.”

She playfully punched him in the arm, “Read it, idiot!”

Nico gave her a playful look, “Rude.”

Nico picked up the phone and finally looked at the text. It read: Are you free on Friday at 7:00 pm because if so I would love to take you out for dinner??

Nico froze right there. Will. Asked. Him. Out. Nico May have barely known the guy but it didn’t stop him from completely freaking out.

Hazel waved a hand in his face, “Nico. Earth to Nico??”

Nico turned around, “He asked me out!!”  
—————————————————————  
Will was standing outside of the Apollo nervously. He had given Nico directions to get to the restaurant and was already sitting at the table. He was twenty minutes late and if Will said that he wasn’t worried he’d be lying. If he was going to be stood up (by a mortal no less!) he would forever be humiliated. He was just about to leave when Nico walked in. 

He looked obnoxiously good, he wore a simple suit with a blue tie and his hair was carefully brushed away from his face. With his hair pulled away Will could distinctly see that his eyes were Brown and not Black. 

He sat down and hung his jacket on his chair. 

“Sorry for being late.”  
—————————————————————  
Will and Nico had been dating for a solid three months now, how ever, Nico was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. All of the guys who Nico had dated had either been: Using him, Egotistical Douchebags, Experimenting, or all of the above.

Nico woke up in Will’s bed completely alone. He pulled on one of Will’s sweatshirts (it was far too big) and crept outside. He found Will laying on the couch and scrolling on his phone. Nico walked over and laid down next to him.

Will looked up from his scrolling and beamed at him, “Mornin’”

Nico looked up to kiss Will on the cheek, “Morning.”

Will propped himself on one of the many pillows he had on his couch and turned on his side, “I tried to make pancakes but I burned them.”

Nico snorted, “You are absolutely useless in the kitchen.”

Will poked at his side, “Like you’re any better.”

“Touché.”

They laid like that for a while until Will took a deep breath and spoke.

“Can I tell you something?”

Nico raised his eyebrow in curiosity, “What’s up.”

Will took another deep breath and spoke.

“I’m a God.”  
—————————————————————  
Will regretted telling him that as soon as he said it. Nico noticeably stiffened and got up from the couch.

“You genuinely think you’re a God!! God, of course you do!” He shouted.

He seemed almost livid, but mostly hurt in a way. As if he had been betrayed. 

“You know what? Get out!!

Will sat up, “This is my apartment!”

Nico’s face hardened, “You know what? You’re right,” He spat “I’ll get out.”

“Nico, please.” Will pleaded

Nico, in the blink of an eye, grabbed his stuff and left.  
—————————————————————  
Atropos watched from the Underworld as Nico left Will’s apartment. Her haggard face smiled as the grabbed her shears and cut his string.


End file.
